1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound recording apparatus and method, and particularly to a sound recording apparatus and method that use multiple sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
A function of sound recording is common to smart phones nowadays. However, current smart phones adopt single-membrane microphones. The design of a membrane in a single-membrane microphone may be aimed at high sensitivity or high volume, but cannot achieve both. Single-membrane microphones with high sensitivity produce less noise and demonstrate better recording quality. However, when they are used for high-volume sound recording, distortion may occur. Meanwhile, single-membrane microphones suitable for high-volume sound recording produce louder noise. Therefore, manufacturers have provided multi-membrane microphones which combine two types of membranes so as to satisfy both requirements of high sensitivity and high volume.